Micro-miniature connectors are used in the telecommunications industry because of their very small size and light weight. Typically, the receptacle is surface mounted to a circuit board in a cellular telephone, pager, or other portable communications device that is carried by a person. The purpose of the micro-miniature connector is to easily interconnect certain components with circuitry on a circuit board and to provide a means for disconnecting them for maintenance or replacement. It is important that the two mating connectors be able to be releasably latched in mated engagement. However, equally important, one of the connectors must be accurately positioned on and secured to the circuit board. Well known devices for accomplishing these functions usually require substantial space because each function is served by a separate device. That is, separate devices are required for accurately positioning the connector with respect to the circuit board and for securing the connector thereto. Latching mechanisms that are incorporated into the housings of the two mating parts require a substantial amount of space, usually in the form of thicker housing walls that translate into a larger mounting foot print. This is an obvious disadvantage in the present application where the physical size of the connected must be minimized. Such micro-miniature connectors must, by necessity, be kept small.
What is needed is a micro-miniature connector adapted for surface mounting to a circuit board that has a relatively compact securing member for securing the connector to the circuit board and for holding the connector in mated engagement with its mating connector without increasing the amount of space required for mounting on a circuit board. Additionally, the securing member should provide accurate positioning of the connector with respect to the contact pads on the circuit board.